<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by 2020IronBagheera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919467">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera'>2020IronBagheera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful heist, the gang spends their last days at the monastery together. The girls decided to play "Truth or Dare" game. Sо what is better - answer provocative questions or do something stupid and crazy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide/Rio | Aníbal Cortés, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stupid or Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I still cannot forgive the deaths of Berlin and Nairobi - they will be here as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset painted the sky with all shades of red. The birds sang, and the breeze played lightly with the leaves of the trees that grew in the garden. Raquel breathed in the fresh mountain air and enjoyed her freedom. She enjoyed it because she did not believe that their crazy mission ended in success: they rescued Rio, and at the same time didn't die. And very soon they will leave Europe and, if none of them fucks up again, they will never come back. She was pleased with the thought that soon she would be able to see her daughter and mother, but she was also said that she would be forced to say goodbye to the freaks who had become part of her family in such a short period of time. </p><p>-Hey, beauty, what are you staring at? - the voice of Stockholm brought her out of her thoughts. Lisbon lost her balance and fell off the rocking chair.</p><p> -Fuck -the woman swore, shaking the dirt off her pants. There was laughter in response.</p><p> - Inspector, since when have you stopped keeping your balance? - scolded Tokyo. </p><p>-Since you started scaring people. - responded the woman.</p><p> - Oh, calm down. It happens to everyone. -Nairobi waved away, putting her hand on Lisbon's shoulder. </p><p>-We have a suggestion. Do you know the game "Truth or Dare"? </p><p>-Oh no-no-no-no-no  -Lisbon objected immediately. -I played it, it's a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. The last time I chose Dare, I ended up having to confess my love to my Psychology teacher. It didn't end well.</p><p>The girls looked at each other in surprise.</p><p> -Did he ask you out on a date? -Tokyo asked.</p><p> -Put a suction on your neck? -added Nairobi. </p><p>-You crazy perverts. Not. He turned out to be gay. - with her cheeks burning with shame answered Lisbon, causing a burst of laughter. </p><p>-Palermo would like such a turn of events. </p><p>-Well, come on, it'll be fun, I guarantee. - Began to persuade Lisbon Nairobi. -We, after all, will soon scatter in different directions, so let's have some fun together.</p><p> -There will be something to remember.</p><p> - Yeah, come on. -added Monica. -Purely female company.</p><p> -There will be only adequate assignments, I promise. - assured Tokyo. Lisbon just shook her head: when these ladies began to persuade someone, they always got their way.</p><p> -Is there any booze? Otherwise, I will not survive it. -added Lisbon. The girls looked at each other and with an expression on their faces, "Offended, bro" Nairobi showed two bottles of vodka. </p><p>- From the best reserves of Berlin. Let's go faster. -she said and the girls headed towards the bedrooms, but soon Berlin and the Professor came out to meet them, who were talking animatedly about something. </p><p>-Jesus, how do I know who could have taken them, are you serious? - defended himself Sergio. </p><p>- The bottles can't just disappear! Oh, our lovely roses. And where are we going?</p><p> -What do you have from this? -Raquel answered the question with another question. </p><p>-Sergio, the next time you hold the trial, please teach the defendant to behave appropriately. No respect, just look at her</p><p> -Shut up. Well, maybe the girls just want to relax? </p><p>-Thanks, dear, otherwise I already wanted to teach some lessons to this chatterbox. We'll sit here for a while, so go to bed without me! -Raquel said, kissing Sergio on the cheek.</p><p> -Nairobi, dear, do you happen to know where our stocks of alcohol could go? -Berlin asked suddenly. Nairobi discreetly passed the bottles to Tokyo, hiding them behind her back. </p><p>-No idea. -she said in an innocent tone. -Maybe you drank on your own somehow and forgot? - She started the attack. </p><p>-Oh, okay, don't get bored! -Raquel pushed her friend. Passing the men, Nairobi felt Berlin kick her ass with a smirk. Entering Tokyo's room, all four laughed loudly. </p><p>- God, what was that!? I feel like some kind of schoolgirl!- Raquel tried to calm down. </p><p>-Nairobi, you can get an Oscar! -Tokyo added with a laugh.</p><p> -So, well, let's get started?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And really, why not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-So, Inspector. Truth or Dare? -Tokyo asked. Lisbon was the first to be handed out. Mentally preparing for the execution, she took a sip of vodka, feeling how the liquid burned her inside. </p><p>-Truth, -she said, preparing for tricky questions.</p><p> -So. -Tokyo pulled out a question card and grinned.</p><p> "What part of a man's body turns you on the most?" </p><p>Well, that was easy enough. </p><p>-Fingers. I don't even know why, but when he starts to gesticulate with his fingers or shows me how to create origami, I realize that I just turn into Niagara Falls in a couple of seconds. - said Lisbon, feeling how the famous Russian drink had already begun to spin her head around.</p><p> -Does he know about it? -Nairobi asked.</p><p> -Yes. And he often uses it.</p><p> -Ah so that's why we hear chiqui-boom-boom from your room three times a night! - Agatha exclaimed with a laugh, having received a blow on the shoulder. </p><p>-Nairobi, jealousy is a bad feeling. -Raquel answered baclk, taking a sip of alcohol. - You're next. Truth or Dare?</p><p> - Dare - Agatha answered with a challenge, mentally preparing for the task. Raquel pulled out the assignment and immediately burst out laughing. </p><p>"Come up with a story with the words girl, cat, bra, suitcase, kiss" </p><p>Tokyo and Stockholm simultaneously choked on liquid and began to laugh. </p><p>-Okeeeeey, Google. Once upon a time, there lived a girl whom all her friends called Tokyo. - Nairobi began, to which Tokyo only theatrically waved her hands. -So. Once this girl was in a hurry to go to the station because she had to meet her boyfriend Rio there, who would finally come to her from the army and give her such a long-awaited kiss. She dressed in a hurry and couldn't find her favorite bra. </p><p>The girls could no longer contain their laughter. </p><p>-She wandered, wandered, and, in despair, already wanted to go to the station without it, but then her cat ran past her to his bowl, holding in her teeth that bra that she had been looking for so long. Intercepting the object, she immediately got dressed and ran out of the house. And soon she saw the one she missed so much. The guy forgot about his suitcase, about his bag, and when he saw Tokyo, he threw all his things on the Earth, hugging her.</p><p> In the last sentence, all the ladies gasped and applauded. Nairobi bowed in a playful curtsy. </p><p>- Who's next? -She asked. - Stockholm, Truth, or Dare? </p><p>-Truth. - answered the blonde with a sparkle in her eyes. Nairobi pulled a piece of paper from the box and just snorted.</p><p> "What helps you to relax?" </p><p>-Sex. It removes any headache in a couple of minutes. - then Monica said, causing a loud "Oooooh".</p><p> -But judging by the fact that you hardly hear chiqui-boom-boom, it’s not so easy to tire you, right? - then Tokyo teased her but immediately got a pillow in the face. </p><p>- We prefer rarely, but aptly. The curly hair answered with an imperturbable face.</p><p> -Okay, Tokyo, you're next. Truth or Dare?</p><p> -Dare.</p><p> After reading the contents of the paper, Monica laughed out loud.</p><p> "Run through the garden in underwear"</p><p> - Damn, where is my camera, I have to film this! -Nairobi added, wiping away a tear. Tokyo took another sip and with a smile began to take off her clothes, showing her strong body.</p><p> -Learn, I only show it once. -She added and ran out of the room.</p><p>Berlin was slowly sipping gin, enjoying the scenery from the balcony. It seemed that the whole world froze and everything ceased to exist. And then he heard laughter. Someone was in the garden. Looking down, he saw Tokyo. Tokyo, which had no clothes on. Tokyo, which walked on the grass with a royal gait. His eyes almost popped out of their orbits. Looking at the alcohol in the glass, Berlin emptied the contents.</p><p> - That's enough for today. -He said, heading into the bedroom. In the meantime, Tokyo was dressing, the girls tried to come to their senses and calm their laughter down.</p><p> -You were great, dear!</p><p> -Not just great, she was the Queen of this Night! - objected Lisbon, gradually getting involved in the game. - So, I choose Dare. "Sing" </p><p>- Pfff, nothing is easier, - she snorted. - Where is the music? </p><p>Hi, baby, here I am<br/>
Feel like I'm born again<br/>
You see it in my eyes, my heart is on fire<br/>
Don't hide your love away, don ' t wait another day<br/>
Show me your love Show me how much you care<br/>
Talk to my heart Whisper my name<br/>
Show me your love I need you more than air<br/>
You'll be my part That's why I came </p><p> The girls started dancing, for some time enjoying the quiet moments. </p><p>Show me your love Show me how much you care<br/>
Talk to my heart Whisper my name<br/>
Show me your love I need you more than air<br/>
You'll be my part That's why, that's why I came </p><p>-Yes, you're just great at it, cool! I want more! - admired Nairobi after the music and applause became quieter. Raquel bowed in a playful curtsy. </p><p>-I'm starting to like it. At least it’s easy to sing a song. Go ahead. Truth or Dare?</p><p> -Dare. Nairobi answered with a challenge, after which Lisbon took out another sheet of paper.</p><p> “Imagine you are a vampire. Find yourself a victim and suck some blood. ”</p><p>Nairobi took a deep breath.</p><p> - Has anyone seen Andres? -She asked. Stifling laughter, all three shook their heads.<br/>
Berlin was painting a picture when he felt two soft palms touch his torso. Nairobi. With a grin, he immediately put down the brush and turned around, intercepting her lips with his. His hands immediately grabbed a delicious ass. Nairobi just squeaked softly and bit his ear, eliciting a grin. </p><p>-Dear, we'd better go to the bedroom. Don't get me horny right here. </p><p>But Nairobi ignored his words, continuing to kiss his neck, leaving a hickey on it. Berlin just gasped in surprise, feeling the blood already begin to rush to his cheeks.</p><p> -I have never been so close to God. -He whispered and yelled as Nairobi's teeth dug into his flesh.</p><p> -Are you that hungry? -He asked, grinning.</p><p> -Well, what did you think? - answered Nairobi in an excited voice. - but I'm afraid I have to go. The girls are waiting. - she went to the exit, but Andres grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.</p><p> -Wow, wow, wow, beauty. At first, you make me horny, and then you want to disappear? Noo, no, it won't work with me. Fuck off Christ, come to me. -He added, causing the brunette to laugh. </p><p>- Well, why is she doing it so long? - the girls started to get bored, but then Nairobi entered. With blood on her lip, frayed hair and a stupid smile on her face, she approached her friends.</p><p> -So, I see that the task is completed. Who's next there? Stockholm, Truth or Dare? </p><p>-Okay. Dare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Helsinki, will you help or not? There is not much needed - Palermo started, trying to persuade a friend about the difficult task of fixing the chicken coop. And then Monica walked near them. Helsinki's eyes flew out of orbit as she slapped his ass.</p><p> - What delicious buns! -She exclaimed with a grin. Palermo dropped the hammer, trying to recover from shock. </p><p>-Palermo. - came the voice of Helsinki a couple of minutes later. </p><p>-Yeah? - Martin answered.</p><p> -Are you sure that today we ate the fruit, and not something hallucinogenic? </p><p>-Now I already doubt it. </p><p>And while the guys were trying to get away from the shock, Tokyo was already mentally preparing for the next task. </p><p>- Okay, let's take Dare. Surprise me. </p><p>-Rio, have you ever seen Monica? Denver asked worriedly. </p><p>- Didn't they have a bachelorette party? -answered his friend.</p><p>And then both heard barking. Dog's bark. Very strange barking. </p><p>-What the fuck? - immediately exclaimed Rio. - Were there any dogs?</p><p> Leaving the room, both went in the direction of the sound, but as soon as they were near the balcony, laughter rang out from above and someone disappeared around the corner. Leaping into the room, the girls burst into laughter, trying to put their breathing in order.</p><p> -God, barking from the balcony, which of you came up with this? -Tokyo asked, still trying to calm down. </p><p>-What did you say, the most adequate dares? - Raquel took another sip of vodka and reached for the box with tasks. - okay, I choose Dare. </p><p>But after reading the contents, she immediately mentally cursed herself. </p><p>-No-no-no-no-no, I won't do that. Not. - Lisbon repeated. All four were standing in front of the chicken coop.</p><p> -Well, no, if you start something - bring it to the end. Are you giving up so easily?  -persuaded the friend Stockholm. Yes, the task was not normal: to confess your love to a hen or a rooster and talk to her for a minute like a living person.</p><p> -God, why me, that's why always me, that's why I do it. - objected Raquel, but Tokyo opened the cage and roughly pushed Lisbon into the coop. Exhaling loudly, she took a couple of steps forward, choosing her victim. Chickens and roosters began to scream frantically as a stranger invaded their territory. And it's understandable why, because no one would like if someone invaded their personal space. One of the roosters approached Raquel aggressively, preparing to attack and defend his ladies.</p><p> - Eeeasy, boy. -Raquel whispered in horror, mentally cursing everything in the world.</p><p> -Hey Inspector, how did you end up, being here? -Tokyo teased her, unable to contain her laughter. </p><p>- Shut the fuck up or I'll just kill you. - immediately blurted out without hesitation Lisbon. </p><p>-Come on, come on, bird queen, show us what you're capable of. - pinned her in turn by Nairobi. Taking a couple of steps forward, Raquel took a couple of steps towards the rooster, which was staring at her all the time. Taking a deep breath, she began the most moronic speech of her life. </p><p>-So, well, I'll call you Sergio, it will be easier. </p><p>The girls laughed even louder. </p><p>-I love you. I love as I have never loved anyone. When I met you for the first time, I didn't even think that you would burst into my life like a hurricane and turn over all my ideas and ideals. I love you as you can love once in a lifetime. So much so that spring wakes up in my soul every time I see you. So hard that your heart jumps out of your chest at the way you smile at me. So much so that the body simply burns with the fire of desire from your touch. And so that it is not there so that we are not destined by fate - my heart, soul, and body belong to you until my last breath. And every time I will be grateful to fate for the fact that you met me then in that cafe and encouraged me to use your phone. Only with you I live, only with you I breathe, only with you I enjoy every moment of life. And while you are near - I will not get tired of loving you, I will not get tired of taking care of you. I will never tire of telling you, "I love you until death separates us." I'm yours, yours forever. Thank you for your love. For care. For the warmth. For tenderness. For affection. For happiness. For all.</p><p> There was silence for a second. Turning to the girls, Raquel was surprised to see that they weren't trying to hide the tears that had come to their eyes. </p><p>-What? -Lisbon asked in bewilderment. - Did I say something wrong? The task is completed, let's move on.</p><p> -I'm sorry that he did not hear it. And that we didn't shoot it on camera. </p><p>Raquel's cheeks flushed red, but she quickly came to her senses and pushed everyone to the monastery. </p><p>-It was the most beautiful declaration of love I have ever heard. - added Stockholm with a smile. </p><p>-I'm just going to die of emotions now, -Nairobi held out.</p><p> -No, you will choose now. </p><p>-Okay, come on,  the Truth.</p><p> Sitting in a circle, the girl pulled out a card from the box. After reading the question, Lisbon grinned.</p><p> "Who is the hottest guy around you?" </p><p>-Friend, I'm sorry, but I'll be honest. Your hubby is as hot as hell. And to be honest, once I offered him sex.</p><p> Lisbon choked on vodka and stared at the brunette.</p><p> - Yay, calm down, it was in the first days of our acquaintance, before the attack of the Mint. It's just ... He was so kind, helpful to us. No man has ever treated me like that. But he immediately refused me, although it was upsetting. Especially now, when you appeared in his life, and Andres burst into mine - there is definitely nothing between us. Even though he at the same time remains for me walking sex. </p><p>-Well, what did you think? You don't know yet what he does to me at night. I don't know what books he studied, but after we fuck, I'm like in heaven. </p><p>-How many acts do you have per night? -Tokyo asked briskly. - Does he like to caress you long and tenderly or takes you brutally, right from the first seconds? </p><p>-Tokyo! - Monica shouted warningly.</p><p> -Well, we have a minute of revelation, and I'm interested! -She objected in an offended tone. </p><p>-Well, his favorite movement, after which my body turns into fire, preparing to accept him inside, I would call "dexterous fingers" -Added Lisbon, demonstrating on Nairobi the technique she adored. From those massage movements down the back of her head, Nairobi let out a satisfied groan.</p><p> -My God. I just flowed. It's .... it's just something !! -she exclaimed. -Oh yeah, yes, God, I'm in paradise !!! </p><p>-Hey, girls, stop fucking, we continue to play. - distracted them  Tokyo, causing another burst of laughter. </p><p>-So, okay, Stockholm, what do you choose? </p><p>-Truth. - said the blonde and pulled out the next question.</p><p>"Your strangest dream," </p><p>Stockholm thought for a minute. </p><p>-God, it was so long ago, but this dream I can not forget. Winter. Forest. I wander through the forest with my weapon and notice the target. Wolf. He feasts and does not see me. Quietly hiding behind a tree, I hold him at gunpoint and am ready to shoot, but then it turns out that I have no cartridges. The wolf heard me and turned the head in my direction, but decided to retreat. And I still don't understand why. </p><p>- Wow - her partners exclaimed synchronously. - These are dreams. I'm not Nostradamus, of course, but something tells me that this wolf symbolizes something stunning. And you may not have the courage to take a step towards this grandeur. And that's why you have no bullets. So go for it, friend, we only live once. Seize every moment. - cheered the fair-haired Lisbon. Stockholm only smiled gratefully back. </p><p>-So, Mistress Tokyo, do not relax. Truth or Dare? </p><p>- Well, let it be the truth. It was a bit too much action already. </p><p>Raquel burst out laughing after reading the question. </p><p>"What is your reaction to naked Suarez?"</p><p> - And what genius came up with this? -The brunette asked with irritation. -Nairobi, your idea? </p><p>-And you do not shy away from the answer, come on. </p><p>-Well, how to say .... If he was not such a jerk, I would love to fuck him. His buns are what every girl needs. </p><p>- Well, I do not argue, in some moments he can prove that he has eggs. -Raquel put in as she sipped the alcohol. Yes, she was beginning to like the game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be honest - of course, yes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- God, God, God, bad idea, bad idea - tried to resist Monica. -This is too much, I will not do it!!! -She objected, but the ladies did not want to listen to any objections.</p><p> - Well, I somehow managed to confess my love to the rooster, so go ahead! -Raquel pushed her forward. - you chose the action, so be brave !! </p><p>Swallowing nervously, Monica approached Marseilles. Raquel, Agatha and Selena tried to suppress laughter when they saw how after 5 minutes of conversation, Monica passionately kissed man, leaving a red mark on his neck. </p><p>- Fuck, she did it, did it !! - laughing, said Nairobi. - our shy woman managed to suck Marseilles!</p><p> -God, God, God, what horror, horror, horror, what shall I say to Denver !!? Horror !!! - Monica tried to calm down, approaching her friends. -I hope he forgets it like a nightmare just like a nightmare !! </p><p>- Come on, it was fun, you should have seen his eyes!!! - Raquel tried to calm down but watching as Monica wipes her lips after a passionate kiss, but soon she was covered with a new wave of laughter.</p><p> - Jesus, Raquel, you were right, it was a bad idea. Awful idea, just awful !!</p><p> -No-no-no-no, don't even think about hiding like a coward! Let's keep on playing! - protested Nairobi, -so, Tokyo, Truth or Dare?</p><p> -To hell everything, Dare! </p><p>After pulling out the sheet and reading the assignment, Raquel was already mentally searching for her old video camera.</p><p> * 10 minutes later *</p><p> -And how many more lambs do you need? -Giuseppe asked his partner, moving along the central corridor of the left-wing. </p><p>- I think five more. Chickens are also needed. </p><p>Suddenly a dark-haired girl with short hair ran out to meet them. Noticing men, she smiled charmingly and walked towards them. </p><p>-Good ev .. -was about to say hello Giuseppe, but the girl suddenly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. And then she hugged and kissed Carlo, who was standing nearby. And while the men in bewilderment tried to understand what had just happened, Tokyo had already disappeared around the corner.</p><p> -Done. -The girl said to herself with a smirk. There was applause.</p><p> -It was gorgeous! - could not calm down Raquel, who was already well influenced by alcohol.</p><p> -So, Lisbon, what have you got there? </p><p>- To hell everything, let it be the truth.</p><p> -So. What's this time.</p><p> "Your favorite position in sex" - choking on a snack, read Lisbon. Biting her lip, she smiled and began to remember all the sex marathons she had with Sergio. </p><p>-When I'm on top. -She said, causing chuckles. </p><p>-On top? Whoa. Always? -asked dumbfounded Tokyo. </p><p>-She's the law. The law is always higher. -teased her Nairobi, getting a deadly look in return. </p><p>–I don’t even know why, but it excites much more than the standard 69. Although probably because it seems to me that I am saddling a hot stallion. </p><p>-Ah, so, 69 is already "dull everyday life" for you ??? -Nairobi exclaimed in surprise. </p><p>-Fucking boring. I always want something different, although basically we try something new almost every day. And most often he comes up with: window sills, doorways, a kitchen table, the sea ... The first thing that comes to mind. </p><p>- Well, it's not in vain that he is a Professor. - Stockholm added innocently, causing the ladies to laugh.</p><p> -So, I answered the question, go ahead, who's next to be shot. Nairobi, what do you choose? </p><p>-The truth too. Hopefully, it won't be a question of what thickness I prefer. </p><p>“Your Greatest Fear” </p><p>- Losing those I love. -Agatha answered without hesitation in such an unusually quiet voice. </p><p> </p><p>-I absolutely do not give a damn about what will happen to me, but if I lose someone from my family, I will not bear it. I already lost my son by stupidity, so I will not accept this. Never. </p><p>Tokyo hugged her friend, who was trying to fight the lump that rolled up in her throat. Raquel looked sadly at Nairobi and realized that she was also about to cry: yes, Nairobi had done something stupid. Stupidity, because due to carelessness, she lost the opportunity to raise her son, watch him grow, watch him change, and become an adult macho. But so far she was alive and unharmed. So, it's never too late to correct mistakes.</p><p> -So, are we doing as quiet as at a funeral? Everything will work out, beauty. -She said, patting Nairobi's hair. -We recently robbed the Spanish National Reserve and survived. I think we should enjoy life. Let's go ahead, don't hang our noses! Monica, keep this stupid crap going. Make a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not a step without madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys, I think you have already forgotten this story, which I plan to finish soon. As this game is coming to an end, I would like to know your opinion on my idea for the next story. Since I love fantasy and magic, and there is nothing fantastic or magical in LCDP, I would like to create some magic for  Serquel. The magic that is typical for the TV series "Supernatural", so I'd love to hear your opinion in the comments)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I wonder when these ladies are going to calm down. -Berlin muttered angrily, trying to fall asleep. He could wake up really easily, but when from the next room rock-and-roll was playing madly, this task was simply unrealistic. He didn't know what they were doing, but all that worried him was the opportunity to sleep peacefully. And when he was already determined to get out of bed and calm the restless ladies, the music stopped.</p><p> - Well, finally .... - he breathed out with relief and turned to the wall. </p><p>- God, your dance with a broom was simply gorgeous, I did not expect such a picture when I thought about such dare! -Nairobi held out, making herself comfortable on the floor. -Tokyo, it's your turn. </p><p>- Okay, let's go. True.</p><p> -Sooo... </p><p>"Would you swap body with a guy for one day?" </p><p>-Pffff, no, of course-Tokyo snorted, -Never and for nothing. It's horrible. Especially erection in the morning. Never in the world.</p><p> - So, do you think your period is better ??? -Nairobi exclaimed in surprise. </p><p>- She just hasn't given birth yet. - added Lisbon. - As for me, it is a million times easier to fuck and forget than to carry for 9 months. </p><p>-Do not forget about toxicosis. - added Stockholm. </p><p>-Oh God, everything is clear with you. Better let's keep playing. </p><p>-Fine, fine. - lazily stretched out Lisbon, pulling out the card - let's take Dare. </p><p>And choked on air after reading the contents.</p><p> -No-no-no-no-no and no more a million times. Are you completely sick or what? Who came up with this, admit it ???? -Raquel whispered through her teeth, standing not far from the young monk, who was lighting candles in the chapel.</p><p> - Come on, fearless lioness! -Nairobi pushed her forward. </p><p>-Oh, fuck what will happen now. - Raquel whispered, getting ready to experience the most shameful moment of her life. –What I do, what I do, what I do. This is too much, this is too much, this is too much...</p><p> And when Lisbon was about to turn back and surrender, the monk noticed her and smiled in greeting. </p><p>-Good evening, señorina. Can I be useful to you in something?</p><p> Clearing her throat, Raquel decided to answer. </p><p>-You can, handsome one. F..f. fuck me. </p><p>The monk stared at the woman in shock.</p><p> -Sorry???</p><p> -I think you understood me perfectly. Let's do it quickly. Here. And now. -She said, trying to portray her best turned on voice. </p><p>-Excuse me ... I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with this. You are a bright, attractive woman ... But this is forbidden to us. I cannot help you. </p><p>- Well, okay, as you don't want to, I won't persuade you. Although in vain. I can be very fiery. Ciao. - Said Raquel and went to the dying of laughter friends.</p><p> </p><p> - I beg you, tell me that someone took it. "I can be very fiery," God. -Tokyo wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to calm herself.</p><p> - I'll pay you back for this, you morons. Just forget about it, let's move on. Nairobi, go ahead. </p><p>- Ugh, honey, I think this shirt looks very good on you. -Palermo ran his hand over Helsinki's face, examining his new outfit. - Well, the pants are perfect as well. Buttocks are just like two melons, gorgeous. </p><p>-Yes, well, in my opinion, so-so, -objected the man. And then Nairobi entered the room with a speaker, with which sounded tango. </p><p>-Helsi, I invite you. Let's dance, baby ??? - She said in a seductive voice, and without waiting for an answer, she started dancing. Palermo, with a jaw dropped to the floor that no one ever picked up, watched as Helsinki and Nairobi danced after which the brunette kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>-It was great, thanks a lot!! - said the brunette and left friends. </p><p>-And what was that? - Helsinki asked.</p><p> - Don't you think that girls behave in a mega-strange way ??? - added Palermo thoughtfully. - First Monica slapped you on the ass, now Nairobi. </p><p>- Maybe they are fascinated by me. Are you jealous or what? </p><p>-Oh, it hurts. It's just that they are really mega-strange today. </p><p>-Well, maybe they were just fooling around. Still, we will soon separate and I am not sure whether we will be able to see each other again. So let them enjoy life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sube La Temperatura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Andres, do you by any chance know where our fans of night games have gone? -asked worried Sergio.</p><p> - You know, that's a very good question. They had a get-together yesterday. Then Nairobi came up to me and bit me on the neck, roughly taking me right in the chapel. Then I saw Tokyo run through the garden in her underwear. </p><p>-What the fuck ... </p><p>-And then from the Tokyo room to the full extent music was chopping. Our girls know how to have fun. - Andres added in a satisfied tone and lit a cigarette. </p><p>-And that's why they weren't all night? </p><p>- Are you talking about our girls? - Suddenly came a voice of Denver, striding towards them with Rio. </p><p>- Of course. There are not so many women in this monastery. -Anibal objected. - Well, I'm not speaking about the nuns, they are a separate topic for conversation.</p><p> -Well, right, separate. They have God's Mark on them, you just can't take them. And even behind these clothes, you will not immediately understand who is in front of you: the beautiful Cinderella or her ugly stepmother. -Denver added with a laugh, but Andres just kicked him in the ass.</p><p> - Shut up,  piece of a moron. They gave us shelter.</p><p> - For our money.</p><p> -Without which you would still not know where you would be. So you'd better not touch the sacred land. </p><p>-So, a question. Where could 4 ladies disappear at once? </p><p>-Yes, hell knows. They are not in the rooms. </p><p> -So we have to wander around the monastery.</p><p> - Fuck! - Rio cursed when the picture, which served as a support for his hand, with a crash fell to the ground. Sergio and Andres just rolled their eyes in sync. </p><p>-You fucking bungler, -added Denver with a laugh. - it should be hung in place. </p><p>-Let me do it. - With a sigh, intercepted the painting from Rio Sergio and climbed onto a chair. </p><p>-Good morning! - the voice of a young monk distracted the men.</p><p> - Giordano, how are you? Hope you're doing okay? Does the monastery need nothing more? We are leaving soon, I wish everything was in order here. -Immediately turned on the "charisma" mode Andres.</p><p> - It's all right, sir, we don't need anything. I'm sorry, but ... I accidentally overheard you talking about girls. I think I saw them in the garden, but gentlemen ... Look after them. They were kind of ... strange. </p><p>-What do you mean? -Asked Denver, helping Sergio hang the painting. </p><p>-Don't get me wrong, but ... is your relationship okay ?? Just one thing when one of your ladies hugged and kissed me and my mentor, but the offer from Señorina Raquel to have sex in the chapel was too much. </p><p>Andres would surely have caught Sergio falling from his chair, on whom the picture flew and which the guys began to catch, but he was too busy with the smoke that filled his lungs. Seeing this reaction, the monk was embarrassed.</p><p> - Once again, I apologize, I probably shouldn't have interfered with this. Have a nice day. - he said and left.</p><p> - Have sex in a chapel, he says ??? - Andres added, clearing his throat, helping his brother to recover.</p><p> -And how do you like the fact that yesterday Nairobi approached Helsinki and danced with him? Or how Monica sucked Marcel.</p><p> -So, where are those sex bombs? Let's go and chat. - with a confident gait, Berlin led friends to the exit. In the garden, the men saw a rather funny picture: the girls were lying in the gazebo. Lisbon's head was on the shoulder of Tokyo, which in turn rested on Nairobi. Monica's head was on Lisbon's stomach, which lazily opened her eyes. </p><p>-Good morning boys. -She said, smiling. </p><p>-Mention only yourself. My head ... - came the voice of Monica, after which Nairobi and Tokyo began to wake up. </p><p>-Really. Sweetheart, do you want to tell anything? -Sergio began in a calm tone. </p><p>-No, she doesn't want to tell. She probably wants to do it, right? Fan of the sacred. - Andres added with a grin. </p><p>- What did you do? Monica, what the fuck? - started Denver.</p><p> - Jesus, we just decided to celebrate our victory in a purely female company. Have you ever heard about the game "Truth or Dare"? </p><p>-Aaaaaah, so now everything is clear. -Rio smiled. - Guys, this is a pretty fun game. Each participant must either take a crazy dare or answer a tricky question honestly. Professor, as I understand it, Lisbon had Dare and therefore she was forced to offer the monk sex in the chapel. </p><p>- Honey, just for a minute. -Raquel pulled Sergio by the hand and took him to the side of the monastery, along the way, greeting Palermo.</p><p> -I hope you understand that it was just a game? - she began.</p><p> -Raquel, that's not the point !! - Angrily adjusted  glasses Sergio. -We just escaped from the hands of the police, they kindly gave us shelter here, they gave us a roof over our heads, food, and water, and you do that kind of crap, damn it!</p><p> -Hey, calm down, God, it is just fooling around! And besides, not so many monks saw us. Calm down, everything is fine. </p><p>-You mean the one to whom you offered sex in the chapel? -The Professor asked in a more calm tone. Raquel laughed, covering her face with her hands.</p><p> -God, what a horror. You should have seen his face .. ...</p><p> - You should have seen my face when I found out about it. My beloved woman offers sex to another. For a moment I thought that I was just about to explode.- He added laughing. And suddenly Raquel felt that fire of desire was suddenly lit inside her. Her head was already starting to spin at the thought of him inside her. </p><p>-Well ... Maybe it sounds awful to offer this to a monk, but the idea itself .... -she added, biting her lip. Sergio stared at her with dumbfounded eyes.</p><p> -What are you talking about? -He asked, but Raquel immediately kissed him, penetrating deep inside her tongue. A surprised moan came from his lips.</p><p> - About what you thought. Now. Right now and not a second later.</p><p> -In the chapel? Raquel, you .... - Sergio started to resist, but Raquel again dug into his lips, roughly ripping off their skin with kisses. Her jacket and his shirt flew to the floor which could hardly ever be worn again, but all that worried Raquel right now was his hot breath on her neck. Sergio, in turn, took only a couple of minutes to shut down his professor's brain. Without wasting a second, he picked her up in his arms, roughly grabbed her ass and dragged her to a chapel, which was nearby. His lips probed every cell of her face, eliciting a soft moan. All the jewelry and the remains of her outerwear flew to the floor. Sergio was so absorbed in examining her breasts that he didn't even hear something fall to the floor.</p><p> -Wow, Inspector .. You have a violent imagination. -He teased Raquel, whose hands were trying to remove the belt. The warmth developed into the heat of an insane desire to feel him inside her.</p><p> -Professor, don't even think about stopping .. I want you here and now… -she muttered, breathing heavily. His lips left a line of kisses on her neck, eliciting a languid sigh. And then out of the corner of her eye, Raquel saw the fire. Probably, they accidentally knocked over the candles and if the fire is not stopped now, then the entire monastery could be burnt to the ground. </p><p>-HECK!!- She grunted, trying to get the attention of Sergio, who jumped up in surprise. Turning around, he cursed and covered the fire with his shirt, trying to extinguish it. Raquel rushed to help him, cursing herself for the carelessness that forced them to interrupt the pleasant process. Finally putting out the fire, both laughed wildly.</p><p>-So where we stopped, -Sergio's hand grabbed her head, pulling her in a hot kiss. </p><p>-Just away from the candles ...</p><p> -I can't promise anything yet ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We're meant to be together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys! Thank you for reading this story, hope you liked it. This trip reached its end, but I have one more idea for future, so if you like combination of Supernatural and Serquel - let me know)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Guys, you know, but I'm really sad. We've come such a long way. And became the most abnormal family that the world has known. I don't know what will happen to us tomorrow. I don’t know how the wheel of fortune will turn, but I do know that you are the best freaks I’ve ever known. You are part of my family, my team. So I raise this glass for you! –spoke  Bogota. This dinner was kind of farewell because soon everyone will scatter to different parts of the world. </p><p>-I hope you will see each other again. </p><p>- The main thing is if the occasion is good.</p><p> -Do we need a reason to meet? -Bogotá suddenly objected. Everyone stared at him. -I'm serious. Why don't we meet here with the whole team at least once a year? Just to know that everyone is all right. </p><p>-Bogota, but I think your proposal is worth considering. -said Professor, whose brain started creating plans how to gather the most wanted criminals in Europe. </p><p>-I think that Lisbon will definitely be glad to see her friends. </p><p>- By the way, where are the girls ?? - Berlin suddenly woke up, noticing that his companion was not there. </p><p>- Fuck, again ??? No, well, they did lose any fear!! - Sergio began to be indignant when he saw that Lisbon had also disappeared. And then the music began to play. </p><p>-Fuck! - Shouted a shocked Denver, noticing a large pillar of fire appeared in the air. </p><p>“Guys, for us you are the most precious people in the world. Perhaps, we don't say it as often as we should, so today we want to express all our love with this song. For you, family. ”</p><p>The team gasped in surprise when Lisbon landed on the grass from the top tier of the building like an Amazon, followed by Tokyo, Stockholm and Nairobi. The girls were wearing  outfits in which they looked like the beautiful queens of ancient countries. Sergio could not take his eyes off Raquel, who was beaming with happiness, doing crazy tricks with her friends. </p><p>Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido<br/>
Y que burlemos las distancias<br/>
Suerte que es haberte conocido<br/>
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas<br/>
Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo<br/>
Por ir a contar tus lunares<br/>
Contigo celebro y sufro todo<br/>
Y mis alegrias y mis males </p><p>Her lips burned skin, causing a whole storm inside, which was impossible to calm down.</p><p> Whenever, wherever<br/>
We're meant to be together<br/>
I'll be there, and you'll be near<br/>
And that's the deal, my dear</p><p> Yes, he'll be with her. After all, she was his missing part. His soul. His joy. His peace. And he will be by her side, protecting her at the cost of his own life.</p><p> Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida<br/>
Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo<br/>
Ya sabes, mi vida, estoy hasta el cuello por ti<br/>
Si sientes algo así quiero que te quedes junto a mí </p><p>Their lips merged together, leaving behind all the problems and worries. </p><p>-I love you ... -he whispered in her ear. A sweet smile played on her lips in response.</p><p> -And I love you ... -Raquel also whispered.</p><p> * 2 months later, Chile *</p><p>-Stop, stop, stop ... Are you pregnant? -Nairobi asked in a stupor. She just nodded her head happily in response. </p><p>- That's it, right now ??? - Nairobi was surprised again, and then burst into laughter. Lisbon stared at her friend in shock, trying to figure out the reason for the fun.</p><p> -Sorry .... It's just ... It's just that when I wanted to tell you that you would be an aunt, I did not expect that I would become an aunt either.</p><p> It seemed that Raquel's eyes would just fly out, but waking up, she also began to laugh furiously. Then she hugged Agatha. </p><p>-God, I can even now bet that it happened after that dance at the farewell dinner. </p><p>-Well, why are you surprised? The magic of Italy has affected us in the same way. </p><p>-You'll be surprised, but Berlin said the same when he learned that he would be a dad. But he was so happy. </p><p>- You should have seen Sergio. </p><p>-So you told him too? </p><p>-Yes.</p><p> -Aaaaand??? - Nairobi held out with passion.</p><p> -Well ... Probably for the first time in my life I thought that I would be strangled in hugs and kisses. And then he stroked and kissed my belly for a long time, talking with the baby. It was the sweetest picture I have seen in my life. </p><p>-God, I'm so happy for you. You really need each other. </p><p>-And we will be together - whatever, whenever and wherever happens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sszerYD8BBg </p><p>I hope you like this amazing woman)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>